South Park: A 9 11 Story
by Thunder Ice
Summary: 10 Years after the 9/11 incident, The Mountain Trade Center begins to follow the same fate as the World Trade Center. Will John Connors and Stan Marsh save everyone before it's too late?
1. 8:46 am

South Park: A 9/11 Story  
>Chapter 1: 8:46 a.m.<p>

_**This Story is very wierd, Knowing there are two large Towers in The center of the Mountain Town, Well, Now a City. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>September 11th, 2011<em>  
><em>Downtown South Park, Colorado<em>  
><em>8:40 a.m.<em>

* * *

><p>John Jackson Connors, 10, Was walking through the streets of South Park, The cool wind blowing against his face. Then, He looked up, And Saw What Was going to be part of everyday life, Two large towers, Standing in the center of The Mountain "City."<p>

The Towers were called, "The Mountain Trade Center, MTC." He smiled, As it Reminded him of The "World Trade Center," Which Was destroyed when he was One, On September 11, 2001, The Day Terrorists also took his parent's lives.

He Didn't work there, Though. He worked in The South Park Fire Department. He was known well in South Park, For when He stopped Advanced Mecha Streisand, Stopped the Gingers from taking over, Also, The Daleks From taking over the universe.

Yep, He was a hero. He entered the Fire department, And saw Other firefighters Much older than him, Saying, "Hey, John." He waved to them. And headed to the Second floor of the building.

He reached this one room that had an excelent view of the City. Tall buildings Towered over South Park. He looked to the right, And Saw the Twin Towers of The MTC, Standing tall. He then heard a voice behind him, And it said, "Hey, Man."

He looked behind him and Saw It was Stan Marsh, Also 10, But he didn't work here. He Went to School like the other kids, But School Was Cancelled today, So Stan Came to Visit John.

John Said, "Stan. What're you doing here?" Stan said, "School was cancelled today." John said, "Ahh, I see." Stan chuckled.

Then, A voice on John's radio Said, "All Units to Washington Street, We've got a gas leak, And it's big. Over." John picked up the Radio, And replied, "10-4 On that, We're headed there, Now, Over." The radio replied, "Copy that."

He placed it back in his jacket, And Stan said, "Mind if I..Tag along?" John replied, "I don't see why Not."

He walked by Stan, And headed to Washington Street.

* * *

><p><em>8:46 a.m.<em>  
><em>Washington Street<em>  
><em>Downtown South Park, Colorado<em>

* * *

><p>John and The other units were inspecting the gas leak in the pipe lines. One of the units said, "Something must've blown it under there." John said, "Okay, Block up this area. It's off limits." He looked at Stan and said, "You should do this, Too." Stan chuckled.<p>

Then, A Large Roaring Sound past By John, Stan, And the other units. One of the unit officers said, "The hell was that?" John replied, "Sounded like a plane, But planes don't fly tha..." As he was about to finish, A large explosion sound was heard.

Stan said, "The hell was That?" One of the officers said, "Look! The Trade Center!"

All of them looked up, And saw the Mountain Trade Center's North Tower, Going up in flames. It appears that the plane that flew by crashed into the Tower.

Stan said, "Holy Shit!" Other officers said the same thing. John Just gasped at the sight.

* * *

><p><em>8:47 a.m.<em>  
><em>Stevens Residence<em>  
><em>South Park, Colorado<em>

* * *

><p>Bebe and Wendy were sitting down, Wendy painting her nails, And Bebe was Watching Tv. She was watching a show, When all of A sudden, It began to show the Mountain Trade Center on fire.<p>

The news Reporter said, "This just in, You are looking at a very disturbing live shot there, That Is the Mountain Trade Center, And we have unconfirmed reports this morning, That a plane has crashed into one of the towers of The Mountain Trade Center."

Bebe Gasped and Covered Her Mouth, And tears formed in her eyes. Wendy said, "What's wrong?" She looked at the TV and saw the sight. She said, "Oh my god."

The reporter continued, "Here are one of the fire units, Telling us What They are going to do."

It showed John on the News. Bebe said, "John?"

John said, "We have prepared for many, Many scenarios, But nothing like this, Not this Size. There's No plan at all." The reporter asked, "So, What are you going to do?" He was silent for a few moments, Then said, _"...Save as many as we can..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Some Drama here. Chapter 2 or Chapter 3 Will have The Second Plane. I decided not to have the World Trade Center on here, Because It would be wierd having the WTC in South Park, And Kinda insulting to the people who lost their lives. R&amp;R!<strong>_


	2. 9:03 am

South Park: A 9/11 Story  
>Chapter 2: 9:03 a.m.<p>

**Hey, Everybody! Sorry for the long break, But I've been recently working on chapters for 6 other stories. SIX! But I'm gonna do this one, Then work on others, so Enjoy! R.I.P. 9/11 Citizens; if you are reading this up there in heaven, it was meant to honor you who risked your lives and not to offend you ones who died. Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>8:50 a.m.<em>  
><em>Mountain Trade Center Plaza<em>  
><em>South Park, Colorado<em>

* * *

><p>John, Stan, And the other firemen headed to the plaza to see papers all over the place that fell and continued to fall from the floors where the plane hit. John Was still shocked at what is happening. He didn't think this would happen again; Not now, Not ever...<p>

They all looked up, And saw the Smoke coming out of the North Tower. John managed to say, "Alright, Men. Here's what we gotta do. We gotta evacuate the Tower." One of the firemen said, "But, John, What about the people above the impact zone?" John was silent. He had forgotten about the people above the explosion, As some of them began to _jump._

John had then said, "There's nothing we can do...The plane went through the center of the tower; Any Stairway is gone. We can't help them..." John sighed. He knew he was right. What could he do? He got rid of the TARDIS last year, And gave up his life as an inventor. He just...Wanted to move on.

He then began to say, "Come on." He walked to the lobby of the North Tower.

* * *

><p><em>9:00 a.m.<em>  
><em>Stevens Residence<em>  
><em>South Park, Colorado<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bebe's P.O.V.<em>

I just watched with horror as the North Tower of The Mountain Trade Center stood there, Burning. I looked outside my window, and Saw the MTC A mile away, The same sight, The same horror. I was wondering Where John was, Or What floor he was on by now. I decided to call his phone. I pressed the name on my phone, _"John Connors."_ Next to it, It said, _"Call."_ I pressed it.

* * *

><p><em>9:02 a.m.<em>  
><em>MTC 20th Floor<em>  
><em>South Park, Colorado<em>

* * *

><p>John, Stan, and The Firemen were in the Stairway of the 20th Floor of the North Tower, And John heard his Phone vibrate in his pocket. He thought instantly, <strong>"BEBE!"<strong> He said to the men, "Alright, Men. Take a break. I need to speak with someone." One of them said, "Really, John? A burning building, and You need to speak to someone on the phone?"

Stan said, "It's his girlfriend." The man said, "So? People are in trouble up there, And..." Stan added, **"Shh!"** The man groaned.

John answered the phone, "Bebe?" Bebe said with happiness, "John? Oh, Thank God you're alright! Are you okay?" John said, "Yeah, We're okay, Don't worry, Bebe. I'll be fine."

She asked, "What floor are you on?" He replied, "Uhh.." He looked at the sign hanging from the wall in the Stairway. It said, "20th Floor." He replied to her, "20th Floor. We're taking a break. It's exhausting to walk upstairs without the elevator."

Suddenly, He heard Bebe make a high pitched piercing scream through the phone. John yelled, "BEBE? WHAT'S WRONG?" Then, He heard a faint explosion. John knew what that sound was. He looked at his watch. It read, _"9:03."_ He knew what happened.

The South Tower had been hit by a plane, As well. History was repeating itself, To John. He could hear Bebe crying in the phone. John tried to calm her down. He said, "Shh, Shhh, Bebe, It's okay, Don't worry...We'll get everyone out. Other men will help, Too."

She replied, Sniffling, "I-I know..." John said, "I'll see you soon, Bebe..." She said, "I l-love you, J-John..." John replied, "I love you, Too, Bebe. Don't worry." He hangs the phone up, and Places it in his pocket. He said to the men, "Okay, Let's keep moving..." They continued to walk up to save anyone who was still in the floors below the explosion. But, Little did they know, Things were gonna take a turn for the worst...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Ending got a bit stupid, Because I'm tired and too lazy to edit. It's like 2:34 in the morning. Okay, Chapter 3 will be out, Soon! Lata! :D<strong>


End file.
